The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to a toy-game apparatus which is operative in connection with an amusement game wherein a game player must perform predetermined manipulative operations within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Toy-game apparatus, which are operative for playing games which require game players to perform certain manipulative feats within set periods of time, have generally been found to have high levels of appeal. In this connection, toy-game apparatus of this type which require game players to exercise certain levels of skill and dexterity in order to successfully perform game activities have generally been found to be capable of capturing the attention of game players for extended periods of time. Further, game apparatus of this type which are adapted for use by children have been found to be effective for developing both hand-to-eye coordination and manual dexterity. Game apparatus of this general type are disclosed in the assignee's copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 082,096; 129,822; 129,823; and 129,824; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,074.
The instant invention provides an effective toy-game apparatus which is adatped to incorporate an amusing game theme and which is operative for playing an amusement game wherein a game player must perform certain manipulative activities during a preset period of time in order to achieve a game score. More specifically, the toy-game apparatus of the instant invention comprises a base, a timer on the base which is actuatable for a set period of time, a plurality of game elements, and slide means on the base. The slide means has upper and lower ends, and it is operative during the set period of time in a normal position wherein a game element positioned on the slide means adjacent the upper end thereof can gravitationally move, i.e. roll or slide, to a point adjacent the lower end of the slide means. The slide means is movable to an interfering position wherein movement of a game element thereon is impeded, and it is further movable to an interrupted position wherein sliding movement of a game element thereon is prevented. The game apparatus further includes means for moving the slide means between the normal and interfering positions during the set period of time and means for moving the slide means to the interrupted position thereof upon the expiration of the set period of time. The slide means preferably comprises upper and lower slide portions which cooperate to define a substantially continuous slide for the game elements when the slide means is in the normal position thereof, and which are movable to slightly pivoted, closely spaced positions to impede or interfere with the movement of the game elements thereon. The upper and lower slide portions are preferably further pivotable upwardly to further spaced or interrupted positions wherein movement of the game elements thereon is prevented. When the slide means is constructed in this manner, the means for moving the slide means to the interrupted position thereof is preferably operative for intermittently moving the upper and lower portions of the slide means to slightly upwardly hinged positions during the set period of time and for moving the upper and lower portions of the slide means to further upwardly hinged positions upon the expiration of the set period of time in order to interrupt the slide means. Further, the means for moving the slide means preferably comprises a character figure which is operative for intermittently moving the slide means by a first predetermined amount during the set period of time and for moving the slide means by a second greater predetermined amount upon the expiration of the predetermined period of time. The toy-game apparatus preferably further comprises storage means on the base adjacent the upper end of the slide means for receiving and retaining a plurality of game elements and means which is operable for individually releasing the game elements from the storage means onto the slide means adjacent the upper end thereof. The toy-game apparatus preferably still further comprises receiver means on the base adjacent the lower end of the slide means for receiving game elements therefrom.
During use and operation of the toy-game apparatus of the instant invention, a plurality of the game elements are placed in the storage means adjacent the upper end of the slide means, and the timer is actuated for a predetermined period of time. Thereafter, the character figure on the base is operative for intermittently moving the upper and lower portions of the slide means upwardly in order to interfere with the movement of game elements thereon. However, by individually releasing the game elements from the storage means at the appropriate times, the game elements can be advanced downwardly along the slide means toward the lower end thereof. In this connection, if the game elements are released during movement of the slide means by the character figure, they generally cannot be effectively advanced along the slide means and, in some instances, they may even fall from the slide means. On the other hand, if the game elements are released while the slide is in the normal position thereof and stationary, the game elements can roll or slide downwardly along the slide means to the receiver means. Accordingly, by releasing the game elements at the proper times, the game elements can be advanced downwardly along the slide means so that they fall into the receiver means. However, upon the expiration of the set period of time, the upper and lower portions of the slide means are hinged upwardly to interrupt the slide means so that the game elements can no longer be moved downwardly thereon.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective toy-game apparatus which is operative for playing an amusement game wherein a game player must perform certain manipulations within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective and amusing toy-game apparatus wherein game elements must be advanced along a movable slide in order to achieve a game score.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy-game apparatus wherein game elements are advanced along a slide and wherein a character figure operates to move the slide in order to interfer with the advancement of the game elements thereon.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.